Mirada Asesina
by zurics
Summary: ¡OMG, NO PUEDE SER!, ¿acaso logró que sus miradas matasen? xD


Si las miradas mataran…Arthur ya habría matado a Alfred.

Recuerdos ~:

Francis amenazó a Mathew, ya que si él no se vestía como enfermera sexy y posaba en un hospital que el mismo compraría (sin tomar en cuenta la mala situación francesa), le haría algo a Alfred. Lo que no contaba era que Mathew sentía cierto rencor desde que un estadounidense le lance una bola de beisbol "ahí abajo", y lo considerara tan divertido que lo hiciera deporte oficial, y tenía que andar con el protector que Arthur diseñó hace mucho porque incluso en las calles de Canadá lo perseguían para tirarle toda clase de cosas ahí abajo.

Así que Francis cumplió su venganza, adulterando la coca cola de Alfred poniéndole un litro de un licor extraño que encontró junto a un borracho tirado en la puerta de su casa con una botella que contenía dicho alcohol.

Ese licor (de procedencia dudosa, ni él sabía si era alcohol), embriagó a Alfred en una fiesta que el mismo Francis organizó de tal manera que se puso a hablar incoherencias tormentosas.

-Y ya pues ¡hip!, lo que pasa es que ¡hip!, Arthur me daba sus scones, SABÍAN A MIERDA AHAHAAHA ¡hip!, y te digo un secretito ¡hip!- el secreto, supuestamente que se lo decía al mismo Arthur, lo gritaba haciendo que todas las naciones se enteraran- HAHAHA, que también ¡hip!, es un perver¡hip!tido de primera HAHAHAHA, se quiere comprar ¡hip!, a todas las conejitas ¡hip! Playboy, con el dueño viejo incluido, para que ¡hip!, su harén tenga variedad ¡HAHAHAHA!-

Arthur hervía de la cólera, es más, se podía ver un ligero humo saliendo de sus orejas, con un destello asesino en los ojos. Sí, Arthur tenía su mirada asesina, esa miraba que deseaba hundir a la nación americana en las aguas frías en donde se hundió el Titanic. Se hundiría como Jack, el guapo chico, sólo que a su diferencia es que él se reiría y haría una película de eso: "El puto americano de mierda que se creía mejor que yo"

-También les digo un secreto, ¡A TODOS! HAHAHA, ARTHUR ME TIENE GANAS HAHAHA, Y TODAS LAS NOCHES AHAHAHAHA, ES TAN PERVERTIDO AHAHAHAHA-

El chico de los orbes verdes sólo atinó a temblar de furia.

_-¡DESEARÍA MATARLO!-_ pensó Arthur, presionando más el ceño.

Y, sin que nadie se lo esperara, Alfred cayó fulminado, como por arte de magia negra, como la suya.

_-¡Mierda, que hice!-_ ¿su deseo se había vuelto realidad?, ¿su magia funcionaba a la perfección?, entonces, ya se prepararía a ver a Francis calvo, a Iván con su grifo metido en su culo y a todas las demás personas que odiaba encerrados en una habitación con Pangea, esa chica ninfómana.

Pero no era tiempo de preocuparse por eso, se fue corriendo ante la mirada sorprendida de todos, hasta donde se encontraba su americano favorito (no por nada…ehr…cómo se dice…eran….bueno sí, eran amantes), y aunque sea un fastidioso ególatra, y ahora borracho, lo quería. Y quería a ese tan lindo trasero estadounidense. Pero el era un caballero, nunca lo admitiría, claro que no.

Arthur llegó junto con toda la multitud.

-Ve~, Lud, ¿Alfred está bien?- preguntó un Feliciano preocupado

-Eso le pasa por bastardo y borracho- Lovino volteó a ver a Antonio, que junto con Gilbert con la mirada desaprobatoria de Roderich seguían bebiendo- mierda, otro beodo que jode en este mundo de borrachos de mierda, bueno, hay que unírseles joder- dicho esto, empezó a tomar vino tras vino, yendo al lugar de Antonio.

Arthur sólo atinó a abrir sus orbes verdes, preocupado.

Alfred, seguía inconsciente hasta que…

El americano abrió un ojo, divertido. Y luego otro. Arthur estaba en shock. A decir verdad, todos estaban en shock.

-HAHA, te engañé, ¡hip!- dicho esto, le dio un beso en presencia de todos aprovechando que el inglés estaba agachado, muy cerca de su rostro.

La cara de Arthur estaba hirviente, no por la furia, sino por lo bochornoso que era la situación.

Mierda, cómo quería a ese americano. Pero lo quería bien lejos.

Aunque de una u otra forma, lo amaba. Porque si era algo que quería era ese trasero que fue suyo esa noche, en "castigo" por tremendo papelón, y ese trasero fue suyo, y por muchas noches más.

Porque si hay algo que aman los ingleses, son los traseros americanos.

FIN

Wa, trauma con el trasero de Alfred (?

Se me ocurrió porque mis miradas siempre matan gente ._., literalmente, claro xD

Amo ver a la gente borracha porque… ¡nunca vi una persona en estado de ebriedad!, enserio quiero ver a alguien borracho, ENSERIO t_t xD

Me voy 8D, a hacer la tarea, soy algo irresponsable…bueno…no tanto, pero me gustaría serlo xd.

Bye-bye (:, ¿me dejan un review? :3


End file.
